Snapshot
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone. [Nanba x OC]
1. Chapter 01 Composite

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 402  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Composite: often referred to as a "comp card;" a card used to promote the model that contains several photos, the model's stats, and contract information_

* * *

"There, hold that, perfect. Now look this way – yes, and turn, farther, farther, stop! Hold that – "

The camera clicks incessantly, a repetitive sound that Kali Takana zones out with a lifetime of practice. Her face is quite dispassionate as she tilts her head this way and that, following the photographer's orders with accomplished ease. She smiles, her eyes light up when he asks her to laugh. She is happy and sad and mysterious in turn. It is no matter to her.

"Ah, Mr. Nanba– please, take a seat, we will be done in a moment."

She does not alter her gaze when the photographer calls over his shoulder at someone she cannot see, merely continues to look pensively in the distance – posing for a stock photo, to be used in the ad of whatever company bought them. She barely hears the polite answer the other person gives.

When she steps off the dais a few moments later, she jerks, startled, when she comes face to face with a pair of brightly shining brown eyes. She frowns, waiting.

"Minami Nanba," the young man, her own age, maybe slightly older, greets her. His eyes slide down her appreciatively. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?"

She almost rolls her eyes in exasperation, but the voice of her mother in her mind, telling her how unbecoming it is, stops her. She is not unaware of her looks – that is why she is a model. Her father is Japanese, but her mother is an Indian Bollywood star. Kali is a beautiful blending of the two – shining dark hair, caramel skin, sloe eyes the color of golden coins. She is lithe and graceful – all arched cheekbones and long limbs. Men stare at her all the time. They are all the same.

But she forces herself to smile, welcoming, beautiful. "Kali Takana, the pleasure is all mine."


	2. Chapter 02 Cattle Call

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 940  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Cattle Call: when several agencies send many models of the same general type to a casting session_

* * *

Nanba looks around the room interest, eyeing his competition. The room is a mix of young men and women, all around his age, around his height, all with dark hair. These were the specifications of the casting call his agent had given him. A general build and dark hair. His contract working as Calvin Klein catalogue model was almost up, it was time to start looking for his next gig.

His agent said the casting call didn't specify who was looking to sign someone, which usually meant it was something fairly worthwhile. It made him nervous though, not knowing what to expect. When his name was called, he shook off the jitters and entered the room smiling brightly. He was asked questions about his previous contracts, what he thought of certain photography techniques, if he had ever done certain kinds of work. He answered graciously and with verve, being energetic but not overbearing, smiling softly, but not demurely. It was fine art. One he was very good at.

"Mr. Nanba, one final question, if you please."

He smiled beatifically, gaze interested and alert. "Of course, ma'am."

"What is something you feel that, in the modeling world, is hard to come by?"

It is such a strange question that he is taken off guard. His mouth falls open in surprise. "I – " He blinks. "I suppose it is remarkably difficult to come back real relationships with people." At their encouraging stares, he continues. "Everyone is beautiful, and talented," he makes a gracious gesture at the panel of people, "and everyone is looking to be the next big star – but there are only so many spaces. It makes everyone a rival. And people who are not in this industry… they do not understand."

There is silence for a moment, the furious scribblings of a few pens on paper. "Thank you, Mr. Nanba. We will be in touch if you meet our needs."

He knows a dismissal when he hears one, so he thanks them for their time, bows, and leaves.

The hall is still a crowd of people, but as his eyes flicker over his competition, a familiar curve of cheek catches his eye and he brightens. "Miss. Takana!"

She turns her head slowly, as artful as a movie star, and recognition flashes in her eyes. "Mr. Nanba."

He's hurrying to stand before her as he waves away the polite name. "Minami, please."

She nods her head. "Minami, then." There is a pause. "You may call me Kali."

He grins. "Kali – that's a pretty name. Does it mean something?" He leans against the wall beside her, staring down into her golden eyes, as she gazes up at him, trying to figure out his play.

"My mother is from India," she says finally. "It is the name of one of her goddesses."

His eyes practically glow at the revelation. "A goddess!" When her brow twitches he laughs loudly. "I will refrain from making a cheesy statement with that knowledge, I'm sure you've heard them all."

She smiles, surprise in the gesture, at his admission. "I – yes, I've heard more than I can remember."

"Then I'll just say something bland and cliché: your mother must be very beautiful."

A startled laugh, and several people turn their heads to frown at them. "I've heard that one, too. But yes, she is. My mother is an actress, very famous in India." She smiles, nostalgic. "My father went there on business and fell madly in love with her."

His own eyes soften. "How romantic."

"Yes…" Her eyes leave his and trail over the room full of models, dispassionate.

Nanba watches her. She has the most defined cheekbones he has ever seen, they give her eyes a catty slant, making her look mysterious and mischievous. His eyes trail over her with a practiced gaze. Her makeup is subtle, applied only to accentuate the features she already has, not to give her things she does not have. He has seen women contour their faces to give them smaller noses or bigger eyes, or plump their lips with collagen. Kali uses a light touch, and it only manages to enhance her beauty. Her eyes are sad and far away. "You don't think that exists in our world, do you?" He is suddenly serious.

She blinks, tilting her head back up to look at him. "I'm not sure it existed then, to be honest. If you fall in love with someone who is beautiful, are you really falling in love with them?"

He has nothing to say to that. And her eyes are so wide, so imploring and honest, that he cannot look away.

"Miss. Takana?"

They both turn at the call of her name. One of the women who had questioned Nanba is standing in the doorway, clipboard in hand. But she is watching the two of them intently, eyes darting back and forth between them, sizing them up, pitting them against one another. He turns to Kali as she stands gracefully, and her eyes are suddenly much closer to him. "Good luck."

She smiles at the comment, but does not turn around when she walks away.


	3. Chapter 03 Callback

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 1,000  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Callback: A second audition for a job_

* * *

It was always incredibly nerve-wracking, after a casting call. How long should she wait for their call? There were many, many applicants; it would take a long time to go through them all. Sometimes they knew right away, called those chosen the next day. Sometimes it was weeks. Her contract with Sony had ended last week – she didn't want to pick up odd jobs here and there, it was degrading to jump from studio to studio. She really wanted a steady contract.

But how long should she wait?

"Kali, darling, don't fret."

She glanced up at her agent as the woman waltzed into the room with a clicking of heels and a breath of perfume. "I'm not fretting."

"Yes you are." She sprawled onto the couch across from the model. "You get this little crinkle between your brows when you think too hard. You're going to get wrinkles."

A brief frown. "You sound just like my mother, Suri."

"A wise woman, I'm sure. Now, about this last audition: don't fret. Even if you don't get a callback," she held up a hand when Kali would have protested, "which I'm sure you will, I have had several offers from other agencies. Nothing as big as Sony, so I'm snooping around for something more, something better." She grinned suddenly, wide and charming, "Don't you worry, child, old Suri has got you!"

Kali couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It was another week – another hellish week, before Suri danced into her apartment singing that she got a callback.

"Do you know how many others?"

Suri shrugged. "No, I asked but they told me 'enough,' whatever that means. They sounded very eager to see you again so if you nail this with your usual verve and grace you'll be signed by lunch tomorrow."

Kali grins at her, and if people think she is beautiful naturally, it is nothing compared to when she smiles. She is radiant. "You're the best, Suri."

"I know."

And Kali laughs.

* * *

It's 9 AM the next morning when Kali knocks on the door to the same room she was interviewed in two weeks ago. She's been up for hours, getting hair and makeup and outfit the perfect blend of sophisticated and natural. When they call her in, she pauses on the threshold only a mere three steps into the room.

Minami Nanba is half turned in his chair, grinning at her.

She continues her forward motion into the room with only a minor stopping of her steps. "Minami," she greets with a tilt of her head at him, after she greets the casting agent. She takes her seat gracefully beside him. He greets her in reply, with a boyish smile.

 _What is he doing here?_ She glances at him from the corner of her eye. _Maybe we're the only two who received callbacks_. He really is rather attractive, she admits, if only to herself. Clean lines, open features, bright eyes, nice hair. There's a naturalness to his movements and manner of speaking that are refreshing and honest. He probably gets a lot of jobs on personality alone.

"Mr. Minami, Miss. Takana, thank you both for joining me here today." The agent's no-nonsense tone snaps her out of her inner thoughts and she immediately focuses on the young woman. "I've called you both back here today because I liked what I saw in your interviews, and I especially liked the way you both looked together."

Kali blinks. "Together… ma'am?"

Nanba seems equally confused.

"Yes. The contract that I am offering a signing for is for Harlequin."

"The romance book company?" Nanba's tone is incredulous. Usually these calls are for clothing agencies – magazine spreads, things like that.

"Originally we were planning on hiring one 'face,' if you will for the cover of our novels, yes, and then hiring the secondary model based on each book, but one of our staff saw the two of your speaking in the hall and put forward the idea to bring you in together. She said you had great chemistry and an interesting visual appeal together. And I must say, that I agree."

Kali is having a hard time keeping up. "So, you're offering us both the contract?"

"I've added an addendum to the contract, offering you both the same amount of money for the interim of your work with us."

By the time she reaches out to take the contract, Nanba is already skimming over his own copy. "This says for a 'season's worth of novels and novellas.' How long precisely would that entail."

"A year. With the option to remain on for additional work in the future if so desired."

Kali almost gasps. A year-long contract? That's incredible! Trying not to appear over-eager, she smiles. "This is a most generous offer! Normally I would discuss this with my agent before signing, but I'm hesitant to leave without telling you yes."

"Naturally, Miss. Takana. The contract in your hand is simply one we have drawn up stating the specificities of our agreement. Signing this holds your spot with our company, but you have 30-days to have your agent or lawyer look over the official contract and request any changes."

"Well, that's a yes from me then!"

Both women look over to a grinning Nanba. He turns his bright-eyed gaze to Kali, practically shooting out sparks in his happiness. "Well? Whadda ya say, Kali? Do you want to be the princess to my prince?"

It's so cheesy, she laughs. But she accepts his hand when he extends it to her. "It appears that I do."


	4. Chapter 04 Beauty Shot

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 1,012  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Beauty Shot: a clean head shot with excellent makeup and simple hairstyle; a beauty shot shows your face in an elegant and beautiful manner_

* * *

He's nervous as hell, but that's ridiculous because he's been in front of the camera hundreds – thousands! – of times. But today, Nanba knows, is the first day he'll be shooting with Kali Takana and there's something about that that is making his head spin.

 _Beautiful women are a dime a dozen in this line of work_ , he tells himself, _what makes her so different?_ Maybe it's the steady-eyed way she had of staring at you, or the way you wanted to make her smile, no matter the cost.

She didn't really smile much, which was a shame. He'd started her into laughter more than once and was always taken aback by how resplendent it made her look. Mizuki would call him a romantic, his mother would call him smitten, his uncle would probably call him an idiot. They were probably all right, in their own ways.

But there was something about her that tempted him into wanting her attention. She never spoke to others – not at the casting call, not at the several meetings they had had with Harlequin over the past week. She was polite and engaging, but did not actively seek others out. She appeared bored with most aspects of their job: the parties, the schmoozing, the conversation, the admiration. He'd seen her work (okay, so _maybe_ he had Googled her a little – a lot) and it's good, really good. She was too pretty to be un-photogenic, but it was something more than that. He'd seen beautiful women be terrible models before because they looked lifeless on film. Kali could sift through a range of emotions at the drop of a hat for a photographer, yet in real life she seemed almost tired.

He wanted to wake her up.

"Ah, Mr. Minami, fantastic. Miss. Takana is already here, so we're all set to go. Right this way, please."

Adjusting his tie nervously, he followed the assistant. He was wearing a suit and tie – dressed as elegantly as a billionaire, in black and white. He wondered what Kali –

Turning a corner, he froze. _Holy shit…_

She was wearing a red dress that it looked as if she was poured into it was so tight, her curves stood out in stark relief against the fabric. The high beaded color wrapped around her neck, but when she turned to answer a question the photographer asked her, he could see it was backless, revealing vast inches of smooth, caramel skin all the way down to the small of her back. When the assistant announced his entrance, Kali turned, and Nanba felt his mouth go dry. Her hair, from the back was tied up in a high bun, but soft, loose waves framed her face in the front, softening it. Her eyes were dark, kohl-lined suns.

 _A goddess indeed…_

"Splendid! Let's begin!" The photographer begins barking orders, urging them onto the set. There's a grand staircase placed before the backdrop of a regal ballroom. "You stand here, and you, here. There we go, perfect!" Nanba finds himself standing a step above her, making their height different a little more noticeable. The top of her head barely reaches his chin from this setting. "Alright, now, to set the scene. You love each other, but haven't told each other. Nanba, your character has done something stupid and Kali's character is leaving, you're trying to stop her from going. So let's see you pull her close – "

He hopes his gulp isn't audible, but he reaches out and pulls her close, gasping when his fingers brush the skin of her back.

"A little tighter, remember, the woman you love is leaving – and Kali, you're mad."

Her expression shifts suddenly, and she's inflamed and fiery in his arms, glaring up at him in what could be hate as easily as if could be passion. One hand is extended behind her, in the direction she is supposedly running, the other fists suddenly in his jacket, as if unwilling to let go of him.

Not to be outdone, he assumes his most debonair look, staring down at her haughtily, trying to convey that she could try and run all she wanted, but it wouldn't work. The hand on the small of her back pulls her closer, until she's pressed against him from hips to thighs. When she leans back, his other hand holds her by the back of the head. He wants to slid his fingers into the dark locks, spill those tresses done her spine –

"Perfect! Hold that!"

Years of practice force him not to blink in shock. He'd almost forgotten about the photographer.

They take several pictures from that position before the assistant calls out. "Can we get one with a kiss?"

Nanba simultaneously wants to cheer and shout. _Say no_ … "Sure, thing!" The photographer turns back to them. "Alright, you two, can we get a kiss?"

He flicks a glance at Kali, who shrugs almost imperceptible. Nanba feels a brief frisson of male irritation that she doesn't seem intrigued with the idea of kissing him. Well he'd show her…

He presses her forward, moving her backwards, towards the banister of the faux balcony. There's a brief flash of… something… in her eyes as her lower back presses against the wood and he leans her backwards. The camera starts clicking when their lips are a hairsbreadth away, but at that point Nanba isn't paying attention to the photographer anymore.

He's only paying attention to the small, subtle smile he can feel on Kali's lips, when he presses their mouths together.


	5. Chapter 05 B&W

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 974  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _B &W: a photograph, video, or movie in which the image consists only of white, black and shades of grey, with no other colors_

* * *

This… maybe had not been the best idea that Kali had ever had.

Sure, it was a great contract, a great opportunity to get her face out there. Every grocery store in the country had at least a few Harlequin books thrown in near the magazines. People would recognize her. If she was good enough, she might be able to sign a really global campaign, doing runway modeling for a famous designer.

But was it really such a good idea to be working so closely with another person?

Her gaze turned inwards as she thought about the last few shoots with Minami Nanba. He had an air about him that made her certain he'd been a ladies man in school. There was a confidence to the way he spoke to women. He'd been doing it for so long it was natural, he probably didn't even realize it. Well, he probably did… And women did, too. Most of them. But he was so charming and… _nice_ that you couldn't even hate him. He listened when you spoke, unlike most men who just zoned out at stared somewhere south of her face. His bright eyes would focus on you with intensity, like you were the center of the world for him right then. It was a little disconcerting.

" _Don't let men take advantage of you, Kali."_

 _Kali, sixteen and signing her first contract, looked up at her mother. "I know about sexual harassment, mom. We had to go to a class in school last year."_

" _No, baby, that's not what I meant." Her mother sighed and settled into the chair across from her daughter. She moved like she was always acting in a Bollywood movie – graceful, delicate, dancing. "Men will try and act like your beauty does not affect them, to make you think they are better than the rest of men who will gawk and stare and blush. But this is a ploy, do not fall for it."_

 _She blinked. "So men are either going to be sleezeballs who only care about how pretty I am, or they're going to be sleezeballs who only care about how pretty I am but_ pretend _they're not?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And that's it, there's no other kind of guy out there?"_

" _Not in this world, no."_

" _But what about dad, what kind of guy was he?"_

 _Her mother looks faraway for a moment. "Your father and I – we were very young when we met. He looked at me like I was a goddess, and I – well," She laughed, a sound like tinkling bells. "He is very handsome, you know."_

 _Kali made a face. "Mom!"_

Her mother's voice echoed in her head whenever she spoke to Minami. That he was pretending to not notice her beauty, that he would take advantage of her. He wouldn't be the first guy, and she'd learned her lesson to always listen to her mother the hard way.

" _Mom! I'm home!" Kali waltzes into her mother's apartment, loudly calling out. When she reaches the kitchen she halts. Her mother is sitting at the island, laptop open in front of her, an inscrutable expression on her face. She looks up when her daughter come in. "What's wrong?"_

" _Kali… How – how are things with you and Michael?"_

 _She grins, love struck, at her mother. "They're great!" Michael had been one of the agents working for Kali's first contract. When her contract was up, he'd asked her out, said he'd been waiting to do that for over a year. "He's just the best, mom! Like, I know you basically said all men are sleezeballs, but Michael is different!"_

" _Kali – " Her mother's eyes are tortured as she turns the laptop around so she can see the article that's pulled up._

' _Victoria's Secret Model Jasmine Rue elopes with Agent Michael Thomas'_

 _Her life screeches to a halt. "_ What _?!"_

" _I'm so sorry, baby – "_

" _No, no, no, this is a rumor, this isn't real!" Her mother tries to calm her, but Kali is in a panic. "I have to call Michael!"_

 _She calls him for days before he finally answers her, but before she can get out two words, he speaks over her. "Kali, take a hint, you're old news. Jasmine is one of the top models_ in the world _, you can't compete with that. Stop calling me or my lawyer will be in contact with you."_

 _And then he hung up._

That had been years ago, and she had never forgotten it. She threw herself into her beauty regimes and her work, declining the invitations of all me, whether they seemed nice or not. It was better to be lonely and guard you heart, than to have that heart stomped on.

But Minami was different. He spoke to her like they were already old friends. He asked her about her family and how she liked her work. He spoke of his friends from school and, once, showed her a picture of himself dressed as a woman, that made her almost cry with laughter. He remembered things that she said, even in passing, remembered how she liked her coffee and –

And when he looked at her on set, it was very, very hard for her to remind herself that the look in his eyes was just for the shoot, and not for her.


	6. Chapter 06 Test

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 980  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Test: shoots for a model's or photographer's portfolio or composite card_

* * *

Harlequin shoots were some of the most stressful shoots he had ever had to deal with. And he'd done a lot of shoots. It wasn't that they were _complicated_ , there wasn't really anything inherently difficult about being a model once you fulfilled the main criteria of being incredibly good looking. It was… well it was _Kali_.

She was driving him insane.

They spend hours and hours a day together. Sometimes over 60 in a week. Doing regular shoots with another person – even someone as beautiful and beguiling and charming as Kali – was different. Even if you took the entire contract you might have with another person, the number of shoots in which you'd be doing something… sexy… were probably low enough that you could count them on one hand. Before this contract, Nanba could think for three, maybe four shoots in his entire post-Osaka career that were what some people might call risqué.

But it was the opposite with a Harlequin shoot. Every day it was something different. But it was always scenes of lovers. Every day. Close enough to touch. Close enough the kiss. Tempting. Her eyes sparkling and close. He could make her laugh, when he tried. And he tried all the time. To the point where the photographer sometimes called for early lunches to give them time to compose themselves.

And still he couldn't help it. She laughed like a startled bell – always surprised by her humor, by his jokes. He realized swiftly that the quickest way to make her laugh wasn't small, simple jokes. She hated to be talked down to like an empty headed woman. He could see that much in her eyes when the photographer spoke to her. Instead she loved intelligent jokes, jokes that most people wouldn't understand. She loved them. The first time he made one her eyes lit up like stars and it was like the whole damn universe was shining out of her face with how bright her smile was.

"Oh! You're funny!"

He knew he was screwed then. Royally and irrevocably screwed.

He'd spend the last week and a half trying to muster up the courage to ask her out. A fact which would have had many of his old school friends rolling over in their metaphorical graves that ladies man Minami Nanba was nervous about asking out a girl.

But the fact was, when he was young, and even when he first became a model, asking out women didn't bother him. Not because he was worried they wouldn't say yes – he was usually fairly certain that they would – it was just that, if those women had said no, it wouldn't have really bothered him. He would have moved on, asked out someone else. No big deal.

But he wanted Kali to say yes. With a fierceness. He was 26, he'd been a model since he was eighteen, almost ten years. And in all that time he'd never thought about dating someone for more than a few months. Models were… could be, shallow. It was a product of the job. You're being told how beautiful you are on a daily basis. It goes to a lot of people's heads. But not others.

"Miss Takana, you have the most beautiful hair head of hair!" Her assistant gushed at Kali almost daily.

A gracious smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Thank you."

Nanba leaned into the frame of the mirror. "What's inside that head isn't too bad either." Her smile becomes a little more real. When the assistant scampers away for coffee, he opens his mouth to ask what she's doing Friday night, but suddenly they are called to set and the words die on his lips.

But luckily, or unluckily for him, the set today is a giant four poster bed – all white sheets and sheer curtains. He hopes his sudden swallow isn't audible when Kali climbs onto the bed, the photographer gently arranging her sapphire blue robe to swirl in silken folds off one shoulder. He artfully arranges her hair spread across the pillow, and steps back, gesturing for Nanba to take his place.

It's only years of practice that keeps his face a professional mask when he sits on the edge of the mattress and leans over her, but when her eyes cant up at him, some of that old playboy surges to the surface and makes him say, "I'm no photographer, but I can picture us together." And it's literally the dumbest things he's ever said to another person and he's mortified and she's looking at him like he's absolutely mad and he wishes he would die –

But then she bursts out into laughter.

He can vaguely hear the photographer chastising them for already losing it two seconds into the shoot, but he doesn't honestly care that much. Because Kali is shaking with mirth underneath him and it is the most perfect moment he can remember in his life. And suddenly he's blurting out loudly, "Go on a date with me," in front of a room full of a dozen people. It's dead quiet and _now_ he wants to die. His face is turning red, he can feel it, the blush rushing across his cheeks like a tidal wave of embarrassment.

Kali is staring at him, the smile fading from her lips. Her hands are resting on his chest and they tighten imperceptibly, sending shivers racking down his spine. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 07 Classic

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 1,500  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Classic: a term used to describe older models, often in their 40s or later_

* * *

It was ridiculous since she was 24, but Kali hadn't been on a date since she was sixteen and dated Michael. If dating could be what you would call it. Really, the twenty year old had taken advantage of someone much younger than him before flitting off to someone he thought would make him more famous, breaking Kali's heart in the process. He'd shown her what men could be like – shallow and vain and greedy, and she wanted nothing to do with men like that.

She just wanted to be happy.

Minami scared her a little with how happy he made her. He remembered how she liked her coffee, and brought it to her in the morning when she was bleary-eyed and half asleep (she was a chronic night-owl, and Minami, irritatingly, was a cheery and chipper morning person). He never missed a beat when she made jokes that left other men scratching their heads, even retaliated and muttered jokes under his breath at her during shoots. He caught her off guard with cheesy one-liners that made her roll her eyes. He thought she was pretty, sure, but he respected her for her intelligence – recommending books for her to read and trading his books for her recommendations. He respected her.

Plus, he was adorable when he blushed.

She had said yes to this date and then spent the next three days in a minor panic because she had no idea what to do on a date. Minami seemed like the type who might have dated a lot (okay, she knew he had, she'd Googled his name more than once). Would he expect her to act like those women? Should she dress like she was a model? Where would he take her?

"Dear, you really should calm down, it's just a date."

Kali shifted the phone to her other ear as she carefully applied a coat of blue lacquer to her nails. "Yes, mother, I am aware. But as you are no doubt aware, I haven't been on a date in like a decade."

"I'm sure that's no one's fault but your own, Kali." Her mother sounded as posh and suave as Kali remembered. "You're a beautiful young women. I can't imagine you don't get asked out on dates on a daily basis."

"Yes, but –"

"And if you give me some excuse that because of that Neanderthal Michael, I will be on the next plane there so I can throttle you myself. You were sixteen, darling. If you recall, I told you you weren't allowed to date and you went off and did it anyway. Sixteen year olds don't have the greatest taste in men."

"Mom, can we stop talking about Michael, please!" She sighed in agitation. "I just… I don't want to mess this up. I have to work with him for seven more months on this Harlequin contract. It's going to be awkward if this date doesn't go well. I could lose this job."

Her mother was silent for a long moment. "Kali, if that's really what you're telling yourself about why you're nervous about this date, fine, but don't lie to me." Her mother made a disgruntled noise. "But I'll give you a pointer…" There was a long pause, in which Kali held her breath. "Be. Your. Self."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, mom."

"And don't roll your eyes.

* * *

Okay, well, so here she was, waiting for Minami. She'd assumed they would be going to a movie or dinner, maybe both. Or a nightclub – that's something young people did on dates, right? But he had texted her to dress casual and to meet her at the studio. So here she was, at 5 PM on the dot, wearing the most casual thing she could think of: jeans, flats, and a button-up top in a floral, pastel pattern. She was trying not to look like she was nervous, but since she jumped like a rabbit when she felt a light touch on her elbow, she didn't really think she was managing that all that well.

"Sorry, Kali! I didn't mean to scare you!" Minami's smile was bright and earnest when she turned to him. He looked incredibly handsome, with his dark jeans, white shirt, and blue blazer. Effortless.

She took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. "No, it's quite alright." She smiled at him hesitantly. "So – where are you taking me?"

His grin doubled in its intensity. "It's a surprise! Come on!" He held out his hand to her, and after a second of hesitation, she took it.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"So what do you think?"

She knew he was looking at her, trying to gauge her reaction, but she was too busy staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the building they were in front of. Unlike the rest of the buildings on the street, this one was lit up like a Christmas tree from within, with fairylights and candles. And it was filled wall to wall with books.

"They're hosting a rare and unique collection tonight – lots of first editions and autographed books, and books with interesting hand written dedications, things like that." He sounded hesitant. "Since, you read so much, I thought – I thought you might like this more than dinner and a movie…"

She turned to him, her smile blinding and the smallest glimmer of tears in her eyes. This was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her! "It's amazing! Thank you!"

When Minami smiled back, there was a tinge of blush on his cheeks. "Well, lead the way, Miss. Bookworm."

* * *

Kali spent the next two hours in absolute Heaven, browsing through the most incredible selection she had ever seen. Some of these books were hundreds of years old. When she asked, the curator allowed her to put on pristine white gloves and turn through the pages of a first edition copy of _The Tempest_. She could have cried.

And through it all, Minami followed her. Asking her input on certain books, listening to her intently when she spoke of authors, smiling at her fondly when she ran her hands worshipfully down the spines. When she asked if he was bored following her around, he gave her a mysterious look and told her if she didn't mind, he was going to pop off for just a moment.

When he returned, they spend another few minutes prowling the stacks, before retiring to a small café across the street.

"That was incredible – thank you." She could still smell the musky, vanilla scent of old books, even as she sipped her coffee.

He waved her off. "No, it was nothing. I enjoyed myself." He smiled. "Can I walk you home?"

Kali only lived a few blocks from the café, so the walk was short. But she reached out to intertwine their hands and felt her heart swell with happiness when he squeezed hers back. They spoke of their families and work – neither one of them has ever read a Harlequin book, a fact which they promised each other to remedy – and their hobbies. Much too soon, they were standing on the porch to her apartment.

She smiled at him. "I had a wonderful time." She was suddenly incredibly anxious. Should she invite him up? Would that be too forward?

"So did I…" He reached into his jacket pocket. "I got you a little something." When he pulled out the gift, she gasped. "I couldn't afford the first edition." He made a rueful face. "But this one is about 150 years old, I thought you might like it."

It was _The Tempest_.

"Oh. Oh, my." She held it reverently in her hands. "You didn't have to – " She's cut off went Minami leans down and presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

"No, but I wanted to." Her eyes are wide open in shock, though his are pressed tightly closed. His face looks as red as hers feels. His next words are mumbled, almost to himself even though their lips are mere millimeters apart. "Just like I want to do this."

The book is pressed between them when he kisses her again, firmly and with no hesitation. His arms wrap around her, lifting her from the ground for a moment. Her hands are still clasped around the book, so she can't return his embrace, but she tilts her face up in answer, softening her lips, letting her mouth fall open.

 _Oh_ , she thinks dizzily. _So this is what happiness feels like_ …


	8. Chapter 08 Haute Coutre

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 915  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Haute Couture: French for "high fashion"_

* * *

Nanba is on cloud 9 for the rest of the weekend – he's flying high on his and Kali's date. It was sublime. It was awesome. It was… _perfect._ He can't stop thinking about how her eyes lit up when she saw where he was taking her on their date, the way she spoke endlessly about books – more chatty than she was in the studio – He kept seeing her tremulous expression when he gave her her gift, and imagining the way her lips felt beneath his, soft and pliant.

He practically danced home that night.

It was the longest weekend of his life waiting to see her on Monday. They'd texted a little over Saturday and Sunday, but Kali was spending the weekend with her father, and he didn't want to intrude too much. So he let her know how much he had enjoyed their time together and mostly let her be. By Monday, he was a jittery mess to see her, itching to plan another date, just wanting to see her, talk to her, kiss her hand like some scene from a book cover they were shooting.

Of course, Kali could never do things as expected.

When he greeted her warmly Monday morning, she smiled, but it seemed a little forced, and she pulled her hand from his the moment the photographer walked by. Her eyes skirted away from his. "Good morning."

He was momentarily off-balance, but he widened his smile when he replied. "Good morning, Kali!" His voice softened as he continued. "I missed you this weekend." She inhaled sharply through her nose, the smallest tint of blush on her cheeks. But she doesn't return the sentiment, doesn't say anything to signify how she felt in return. He feels the smallest frown. "I was kind of hoping that we can do it again…"

She's not looking at him, but is instead watching some of the crew set up the new scene they'll be shooting today. "I… I do not think that is a good idea."

"… What?" His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide.

"I – We work together…"

She still wasn't looking at him, so he reached out to tilt her face gently towards him. "Kali, what's wrong? I thought we had a good time – "

"No, I did, we did." Her eyes are wide. "But, I do not wish to… to mess up our work relationship, this contract…"

"You throwing away what we could have because of _a contract_?!" He can't keep the incredulousness out of his voice. "Kali, I… like you." He swallows. "More, than I think, than I've ever liked someone. I think… I think you could make me – that we could be – really happy." He takes a deep breath, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. "Go out with me."

"Minami…"

He shivers at the sound of his name, the bright cast to her eyes as they tilt up towards him. "Come on – let me convince you – "

She laughs lightly, unable to help herself at the sight of his cheeky smile. "Minami, my work, this job – "

"Will be fine." He brushes a hand against her cheek. "I'll convince you that we can be great. Just you watch."

* * *

And so begins Minami Nanba's quest to convince Kali Takana of the fact that their relationship would not hinder her career, nor would it cost her her job, that they can work together – that he won't leave. He writes notes on her coffee and leaves it waiting for her on her vanity in the morning. He makes sure that their hands brush against each other when they walk down the hall together. When they sit beside one another, he brushes patterns against her palms and rests his hand on her knee.

At a shoot they do in the nearby botanical gardens, he plucks a brilliant yellow flower and carefully and lovingly braids it into her hair, oblivious of the camera clicking away, capturing this off scene moment. He was oblivious to everything but Kali's eyes.

He's still the same Nanba he was before – the same Nanba who made her laugh, who could talk to her about books and movies and life, who appreciated her intelligence. The same Nanba who knew she was beautiful, who loved that about her, but who also loved everything else about her, too.

But this Nanba would hide letters inside the books he leant her, and leave roses in her dressing room. He walked her back to her apartment every night, where he would kiss her on the cheek, but no more, ever the gentlemen. It was killing him to not have more, to not lean in farther. But she was skittish around him, unsure of this… relationship… But every day he proved to her a little more, that not every relationship could hinder or ruin a career, that not every man was a bad one or the wrong one.

Every day he fell a little bit more in love with her for real. And soon, they would both realize it.


	9. Chapter 09 Exclusive

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 770  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Exclusive: an agreement between a model and an agency that the model will work exclusively through that agency_

* * *

"Mom, stop, please."

"But honey, it sounds like this young man really likes you – " Kali tries to speak, but her mom keeps right on speaking, so she just sighs and presses the phone to her ear. "I looked him up… Kali, he's cute! If I was twenty years younger – "

"Mother!"

"Oh, don't be upset, dear! You know I love your father, but I can appreciate another good looking man." Her mother laughed. "And you have got yourself a looker."

"I don't 'got' anyone, mom." Kali stood, pacing around her kitchen.

Her mother made a non-committal noise that conveyed just how much she believed her daughter, which was, not at all. "Well, it sounds like he has it bad. Flowers? Love letters? Kali, darling, dear – " There's a huge sigh. "Honey, it sounds like – "

"Mom, please."

"No don't _mom, please_ me, young lady! This Nanba boy seems like a very sweet young man, and he seems to care for you a great deal. I can't tell you what to do with your life, but I can tell you that your father was the best thing that ever happened to me. You deserve that kind of happiness in your life, hun. You're beautiful and smart, this boy seems like he knows and appreciates that. And that's all a mother wants for her child."

"Mom…" Her voice is choked with emotion.

"I love you, sweetie. Don't make a mistake now just because of something that happened in your past."

* * *

She thought about what her mother had said for days. It was hard not to, with Minami still being so sweet and charming at work. But now she would imagine her parents when she looked at him. How her mother smiled at her father when no one else was looking. How her dad's eyes softened and glowed when he watched her mom on the screen, so proud and in love. It was a future she had long since stopped imagining for herself. But now… now she kind of… couldn't stop imagining it.

Things felt right and easy with Minami – he made her smile and laugh, he showed he was thinking about her in a thousand little ways over the course of a week. She had never had this much fun on set before, had never _wanted_ to go to work in the morning, had never thought about someone right before she fell asleep before. It was terrifying.

"So then we all found out he was really a girl!" Minami gestured wildly as he told a story from his High School days. His grin is wide and open as he turns to her. "It was crazy!" Their hands are swinging in between them, clasped together, as he walks her home.

She smiles. "What would make her do that?"

He shrugs. "She was in love with Sano, wanted to be with him, and we went to an all-boys school." He smiles down at her. "Isn't that romantic?"

"Romantic… yes…" She stops so abruptly that Nanba takes a few steps without her before their joined hands tugs him to a stop.

He arches a brow in confusion as he walks back up to her. "Kali? Are you alright?"

He's staring down at her, all concern, and she stops thinking, for just a moment. She tilts up her chin, stands on her toes, and presses herself up those few inches and presses their lips together.

He makes a startled noise deep in his throat, but his eyes flutter shut and, when she steps more firmly into his space, the noise turns into a thrum of satisfaction. It's their first real kiss since their date weeks ago and Kali had forgotten what it felt like. She sinks into her, making her own hum of approval when he steps into her, pushing her back so she's pressed against the wall of the nearest building. His palms are pressed flat against the bricks, surrounding her in his warmth.

"Kali…"

She sighs, contentment radiating from her pours for the first time in weeks. "Minami," she smiles against his lips. "I think you've proved your point."


	10. Chapter 10 Portfolio

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 1,071  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Portfolio: a collection of photographs and tear sheers of a model, compiled and presented in a book_

* * *

Nanba was over the moon – no, he was so far above the moon he was practically in another galaxy. Kali has agreed to date him! Which meant he got to do things like _this_ whenever he wanted basically!

" _Ahhh_ ," her breath came out in a sigh, content and at ease and relaxed. It made Nanba smile against the curve of her throat and resume his languished kissing. He didn't know if he would ever get tired of this. Of making her sigh and squirm with pleasure, of making her forget what it was that made her seem so far away sometimes, of making her laugh. Of making her happy. "Minami…"

He raised his head to stare down at her, from his position sprawled across her on his couch. "Yes, my little goddess?" His smiled widely when she laughed and slapped his arm.

"Stop that," but she was giggling as she said it. "I just wanted to tell you that… I'm really… happy with you."

His heart inexplicably skipped a beat, then melted, so he leaned down to rub his nose against hers. "I'm happy, too."

She opened her mouth, closed it. She had that far-away look in her eye when she started to speak. "I never told you about… about Michael, did I?"

Nanba pursed his lips, thinking. "No, I don't think so. Who's he?"

"My last boyfriend. He… well…" She sighed and he waited patiently while she gathered her thoughts. After she started speaking though, it became harder and harder for him to sit there calmly while she told him a man had basically taken advantage of her emotions, only to toss her to the side like garbage. When she finished, she stared up at him nervously.

He swallowed, tried to force himself not to answer angrily. "Well, I'm glad that happened." When her eyes widened, he continued. "Because otherwise I would never have got to have you for myself."

* * *

Two blissful months later and Nanba was as happy as he had been when she agreed to date him. It was surreal for him, since he usually grew bored with women after a few months. Not that he was intentionally looking for someone different or better, it was just that, too long with one person to him seemed monotonous. He started to long for the excitement of a new relationship, the fun of learned someone new.

But it wasn't like that with Kali.

Everything he learned about her, made him want to learn more. Every secret he uncovered, made him want to create secrets of their own. He wanted to hear her laugh all the time. He missed her the moment she left the room. It was maddening.

"So do you understand the deal that we're offering you?"

Nanba snapped back to the conversation with a start. Crap, he'd zoned off and had no idea what their Harlequin liaison was talking about. "Well…"

"I think what you're saying," Kali started, with a sideways glance at Nanba, "is that, in conjunction with our shoots for your novel covers, you would add an addendum to our contract to do a shoot for an upcoming billboard. Is that correct?"

Nanba sent her a gracious look. "It sounds like a great idea." He turned to Kali. "What do you think?"

She stared at him for a long, thoughtful moment. "I think it sounds fantastic."

* * *

It took another two months to build the billboard, and in the time, Kali and Nanba did several shoots for the executives to choose from. He had never had so much fun on set before. This was even better than the time he got to do an advertisement for Tokyo Disney and got to ride all the rides for the photographs. Kali's fears about their work life being hindered by their relationship proved completely unfounded. If anything, they worked together better now than ever before. When Kali became introverted or shut down, Nanba could ease her out of her shell and make her laugh. When Nanba couldn't stay serious for more than two minutes on set, Kali grounded him and brought him back to Earth.

It was seamless. Perfect. Easy.

But they were both nervous wrecks for the billboard unveiling a month after its construction. They'd been together almost six months, only a very few people knew they were seeing each other. But they were attending this event _together_. It was a huge moment for them. Well, he thought so, anyway.

Oh course, then they unveiled the billboard and he almost had a heart attack.

They'd been shooting on different sets for months now, in order to give the head of the marketing department a wide portfolio of images to choose from. The image they chose was from none of the professional shots.

He remembered the exact moment the photograph had captured. They were waiting for the photographer to reload his camera and were taking a brief respite. Kali, in her long navy blue gown, had arranged herself on a short stool to the side of the room. She'd been reading a novel, _Jane Eyre_ , when Nanba had leaned over her to snatch the book from her hands, his coal colored jacked in stark contrast to her dress. The moment the picture had captured, was Kali tilting her head back, revealing a long column of throat, to offer her lips to his, and of Nanba leaning down, the softest smile on his face. Their lips were inches apart, their eyes glowing with happiness.

The headline read: _Harlequin: Bringing romance to life_.

When he turned to Kali to see what she thought, he was startled to see a sheen of glossy tears in her eyes. "Kali…?"

She turned to him, smiling. "Oh, it's perfect, isn't it?"

Relieved, he returned her smile. Uncaring of the photographers no doubt snapping pictures of the grand unveiling event, he reached out to brush her hair behind her ear. "Yes, you're perfect."


	11. Chapter 11 Develop

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 710  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Develop: 1. Turn exposed film into a picture 2. Turn a person with modeling potential into a model who is ready to compete in the professional market_

* * *

She realized it slowly, so slowly. It hindsight, she was almost annoyed with how long it took her to realize it. But, though she realized it in a flash, it was the culmination of so many, many moments over an eight month relationship.

It was the way Minami always reached out to take her hand when they walked down the sidewalk, his fingers reaching for hers almost without thought. It was a cliché and novel thing to say, but their hands fit together, their fingers sliding perfectly between the others like pieces of a puzzle. His hands were big and warm and protective. When she was lost in thought he would tickle her palms and draw her back to him.

It was texts he sent her throughout the day. _I just saw the absolute cutest dog!_ – _Can't wait to see you later._ – _Have you seen the new line from Calvin Klein?_ – _Wanna see a movie after work on Tuesday? The new Mission Impossible is out (I promise I'll buy you a present if you don't like it ;) Please…)_ – They showed he missed her, that he cared, that a dozen times a week he saw something that made him think of her. It made her heart swell in her chest. And she knew it made her smile in that silly little way girls did in the movies when they stared at their phones.

It was the way he reached for her at night – asleep and dreaming, but still looking for her. He would pull her close against his chest and curl around her, his nose nestled against the back of her neck. He murmured and sighed against her skin, sleepy and content. That was when she was the most happy.

She had never known a man that could make her heart race from a single brush of his fingertips against her arm, an invitation and a promise both. A smile from him made her want to smile back, no matter how angry or upset or sad she might be with anything. His kisses made her knees weak, made her heart stop in her chest, and her breath catch in her throat. It was madness.

It was…

"Hello, goddess girl, I'm home!" Minami waltzed into his apartment – now practically their apartment with how much she was here and how many of her things had found permanent homes here – with a broad grin. He dropped a few bags of groceries unceremoniously to the floor and headed straight for Kali where she sat on the couch.

"Don't call me that," she admonished for the thousandth time.

Not heeding her tone, he said, "But it's true, you are my goddess." He flopped gracefully to his knees in front of her, staring up at her face with the small frown and the crease between the eyes. He held up his palms in supplication. "I worship thee, Kali, o goddess of mine." He saw the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, so he continued. "To thee I leave offerings of…" He glanced over at the bag of groceries tipped over by the door, "of oranges and diet soda." She started to giggle. "I pledge to keep thy altar clean of… toothpaste and beard shavings."

With that she erupted into peals of laughter as he grinned triumphantly up at her from his pose of supplication. "You're so stupid," she managed to get out in between laughs. "I love you." With that, she sucked in her breath harshly in astonishment, staring at his wide-eyed stare with one of her own. "I – "

She didn't get out another word, because suddenly his lips were against hers, murmuring against her skin. "I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12 Runway

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 924  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Runway: runway models do live runway shows, showrooms, and other types of jobs where a designer or client needs the model to walk and show their clothing (Females are a minimum of 5' 9" but 5' 10" – 5' 11" is preferred; Males are a minimum of 6' 0" – 6' 2")_

* * *

She loved him, she _loved_ him! Nanba had spent months repeating it inside his head, never getting tired of them. Never getting tired of saying "I love you," to her, in order to hear her say, "I love you, too," in return. It was surreal. The serial dater, the womanizer. If his classmates at Ouran could only see him now. A monogamist. _In love_. He hadn't felt like this since he was a teenager. But now it was… more.

A teenager in love has idealistic views of the future, not realistic. But in your mid-to-late twenties, your dreams of the future take on a more concrete setting in your mind. He had a _life_ with Kali, but he wanted _more._ Their contract with Harlequin had expired, but they had both renewed. He didn't know about her, but he was worried that if he took another contract it might take him away from her. They were dating, in love, but many companies didn't think things like that held water when compared to contracts worth thousands of dollars.

But the longer time went on, the more and more they each began to accidentally drop hints about the future. _I bet our children would have your eyes. I've always wanted to visit New York City – we should go there one summer! Have you seen the listing for houses in London – they're beautiful, I want a house like that someday._ For him, it became obvious that he was going to spend his life with her. Well, as long as she would have him.

It was then that Nanba began to come up with a plan.

* * *

August. 14 months after they began dating. One of the Harlequin executives throws their names up in the air when a local designer is looking for runway models. They accept the offer, neither having ever been runway models. It's exciting and different to prepare for something like this. They practice their walks in the hallway of their apartment. Kali practicing walking in higher and higher heels to be sure she'll be prepared for whatever she's asked to wear. They're both nervous.

But Nanba is so nervous he images he's giving himself an ulcer. It churns away in his gut constantly, a consistent reminder that the event is in four more days. Two more days. One more day. Twelve more hours. Five more hours. Two more hours. Shit. He takes a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking.

Okay, don't screw this up.

* * *

There must have been thousands of people watching the show. Nanba knew that millions of people saw the photos that he was in, between magazines, the internet, book covers, and now a billboard. But it was a lot different when that many of them were _right there_ staring at you as you walked down a catwalk. He thanked his lucky stars he was a man and he didn't also have to do this in heels. Though it did do wonderful things to Kali's legs…

No, focus.

Each of the dozen models, half men, half women, each modeled two different outfits. Then the director started sending them out in pairs. As models who were already the face of Harlequin, Kali and Nanba were going last. Perfect. She was grinning broadly at him when he gallantly offered her his arm. His heart was beating so fast he was sure she'd be able to feel the staccato of his pulse.

When they got to the end of the runway, they made their customary pause and turn. Only when Kali turned around, Nanba wasn't standing beside her, he was kneeling in front of her. There was a collective gasp in the room.

"Minami…"

He took her hand softly in one of his, reaching into his pocket with the other. "Kali, though I know you hate when I say this, it's true. You're my goddess. I love you with all my heart." Her eyes were wide, her jaw fallen open in shock. He could hear the endless clicking of cameras, but swallowed thickly, forcing himself to continue. "If you will let me, I will worship you all the days of my life." He licked his lips as he popped open the box from his pocket, revealing the classic diamond ring nestled inside. "Will you marry me?"

She blinked harshly several times, eyes shimmering with tears. "Minami…" Two tears fell in glistening trails down her cheeks. His heart was racing so fast he thought he might die. "Yes!"

She didn't get out another word, because Nanba surged upwards in a surge of motion, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stood so he could hoist her up bringing her mouth up to his. Cameras flashed like strobe lights as Nanba spun her around on the catwalk.

Now the only thing left to do was start their life together.

Point. Click. Shoot.


	13. Chapter 13 Fitting

**Title:** Snapshot  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Nanba x OC  
 **Spoilers:** Manga  
 **Summary:** Like most models, I was bored with life. I hated everything. And everyone.  
 **Word Count:** 209  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Domino.

 **A/N:** I am nowhere close to being a model. Most of the information I get is from Cosmo and American's Next Top Model. Forgive me for any errors.

* * *

 _Fitting: when the model tries on clothing and outfits to make sure they fit properly and can be altered before a booking such as a fashion show, commercial, or print shoot_

* * *

"The Modeling World's Hottest It Couple"

Late last year, at a boutique runway show featuring some of the modeling world's most memorable names and faces, Harlequin cover models Kali Takana and Minami Nanba, become engaged in one of the most romantic proposals in celebrity history.

This weekend, the pair, fresh off their world tour, tied the knot in a beautiful ceremony in Paris. The guest list included both co-workers from their jobs as Harlequin cover models, and school friends. It was a beautiful and jovial affair, the couple were radiant in their happiness.

After a honeymoon in New York City, the couple plans to return to Paris and further their careers in modeling.


End file.
